The Heart Thief
by shamrockroses
Summary: Once full of vibrant happiness, she had loved him with all her heart. But what has become of him at this point frightens her, causing her to toss and turn at night. Dark Kindall fic. Rated T for strong sexual themes and gore. *WAS DYNAMITE102 CHANGED TO SHAMROCKROSES*


**Title: The Heart Thief**

**Genre: Horror/Romance**

**Rating: T for strong sexual themes and gore**

**Summary: Once full of vibrant happiness, she had loved him with all her heart. But what has become of him at this point frightens her, causing her to toss and turn at night. Dark Kindall fic. Rated T for strong sexual themes and gore.**

**A/N: To start off, I'm so very sorry that I haven't been on this fandom as much as I would like to. It's because I've been writing a lot of Powerpuff Girl fics. And I know I still need to update Headlights, so hopefully this will satisfy your animalistic needs for now. It's a little sloppy, but I liked writing it.**

**Disclaimer: The things I would do if I owned Kick Buttowski...**

**Notes: This is a little dark with slight suggestive themes and gore inside, so be warned. Characters are in their early twenties. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_The Heart Thief_**

A snow white girl glanced across her shoulder as she raced through the barren streets covered with ash. Her once sun-kissed blonde hair vigorously blew in the strong breeze behind her, streaked with dirt similar to the color of dark copper. The sound of her heavy combat boots thundered throughout the quiet night air, stomping across stray puddles left over from an earlier rainfall. Bacteria infested water splashed upon her already foul pants, not bothering the young girl the very least.

She continued to run against the wet pavement, a sure sign she wasn't planning to stop anytime soon. But as a lone raven perched atop the nearest brick building created a noise not for the faintest of heart, her feet immediately silenced their moving. The creature watched her with beady eyes, almost as if it were narrowing them into slits. Her breath caught in her throat quickly. A cautious gulp of air was taken.

The grotesque bird cawed once more, making the girl flinch out of fear. Her hands tightened unceremoniously to the rapid pounding inside her head. Pounding that could not be silenced.

She placed her petite hands against a building close by, swallowing any clean traces of air that could be taken in her system. Glancing up at the bird, she could see it was gone. All that remained was a withered black feather, floating down as the wind rocked it back and forth like a ghostly pendulum. It reminded her of her lost love live, slowly going to and fro until the imaginary string that bonded her and her lover together broke apart, leaving a trail of sorrow in its wake.

It all started when he had hit her. She thought he had slipped or at least didn't mean to, but by the look of vile and hate on his face it seemed as if he regretted it none. Nothing had happened for him to break. Their relationship was fairly good, considering he had taken her out a couple of times before. Maybe it was a little too early for the both of them to move in together, but neither could truly resist the lust they had for each other.

But was that what their relationship was, though? Lust? Nothing else built up on the patched up ground? Nothing to create other than a lecherousness appetite to satisfy their aching needs to come together as one and make love?

Now as she stood against the stone wall breathing heavily, frequently checking to see if she was being followed, she could not believe what had become of her life. Once full of vibrant happiness, she had loved him with all her heart. But what has become of him at this point frightens her, causing her to toss and turn in her makeshift bed for the night. He had changed drastically, and that was what kept her on the edge. The only sensible thing the girl could think to do was run away. Run far away and leave the haunting nightmares behind. Behind to rot with him.

The blonde was about to keep going until she heard a discordant shuffling that echoed over the howling winds of midnight. She sharply spun her head. Only a sickening jumble of ash carried against the billowing atmosphere. Her eyes suspiciously shifted across her surroundings, searching, scrutinizing every last detail.

Someone or _something_ was watching her.

The stones created more closure but she still felt unsure whether or not to keep moving. Whoever was out there stayed hidden in the shadows, and as far as she was concerned, she did not know if it was just another animal.

Her feet scraped in opposition to the ground almost as a whisper. She sniffed, letting her hand lift up to wipe her nose due to a small gob of cotton irritating her forgotten allergies.

That's when she senses it. It all comes too quickly at her, and she barely has enough time to hear the familiar sound of his footsteps, smell his strong scented cologne wafting through the air- before he pounces.

Her scream pounds against the silent demeanor of the atmosphere, startling her captor enough to drop her. She scampers easily away from his grasp as his eyes dart around to acquire her again. His hands grab at the empty air and she gets up off the dirty ground, imminent terror warting over her face with complete dread.

He had found her.

He had found her and once he has her decrepit, weak body in his arms again he will not let her get away ever again.

Gasping as his cold hand grabbed her leg, she let out another shrill cry of desperation. But it was no use, for this man before her was stronger and less broken, ready for his form of lustful revenge to start. It is what she deserved, after all.

His calloused hands grabbed for her head with long awaited ease. He jerked it back at an abnormal angle as she fought against his grip, her nails digging into his pale skin. Skin that was once so tan and healthy- turned grotesque by his constant look on things that shattered before his deep blue eyes. He had an obsession that he never thought could be healed.

The struggling girl in his arms whaled for forgiveness, only for a pleasurable shudder to run through her. She slowly lifted her hurting head to feel his large hands run across her body, exposed by the many boisterous rips in her clothing. She felt a strange surge run through her made up of passion and enjoyment.

He continued to trace his hands over her small figure, slight gasps erupting from her as his lips ran across her jawline, his perfect lips which were ever so soft and luscious to her. The lips that were always so gentle, along with those hands touching over every curve or dip in her body. She remembers the feel of his fit body against hers, so tempting and desperate as their screams arose, drifting into the illumination of the soft moonlight. How gracious he was amazed her to the point of no return, forever surrounded by his shell of seductive empathy.

She has never felt so relaxed than at this very moment, his lips kissing over every bruise created by him now that he has her back. Moans sound out and she cries with apathy. He remembered where her soft spot was.

He proceeds to enlighten her as his lips suddenly move to hers. A rhythm is almost immediately found in the lock, and their bodies move together, pressing firmly against the other as one.

His hands slide down to her hips, going back and forth between them and her face. She lets them wander aimlessly, aroused by his desire to pleasure her. Only when he pushes her up against the wall does she feel the pain.

It's traced to her chest, torn clothing ruffled and slack to the scene. He carefully watches her with hungry eyes as her hands go down to the open area, a sickly metallic smell lightly drafting in the air. With shaky hands, she feels a warm ooze of liquid running down her front side. She slowly brings her arm up to the light to see dark crimson flowing freely down her bare skin.

It didn't seem real, but at the same time, it did. Comparative to the growing ache inside her upper abdomen, it was all too realistic.

She screams. A cry so full of trepidation and horror that it brings her to the ground. The man fell to his knees with her as he gingerly stroked her hair. "Shh shh," his deep voice became dominant throughout her agonizing sorrow.

Her trembling hands followed the line of glistening red in the dark again, finding their way to a gaping hole beneath the useless thin fabric. Her mouth let the sound waver out, an audible round of sharp bawls.

The last thing she saw as her vision received to be blurry was a smiling Clarence, his dark brown hair billowing up in a mop of side swept altitude. His handsome features remained as they always were, tempting her well-being to just reach out one more last time. But as she did, she felt a scarlet pool of warmth enclose around her, a shelter against nothing now.

That's when she realized he had her heart.

_Forever._


End file.
